the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
The Pineapple Cake
The spaceship setting for Cookie and Kay-2's Cosmic /co/verse adventures set 20 years into the future from whatever the current time line is. First named during a February, 2014 thread. It got its first design on /m/ as well as a name for its A.I. Layout The "nose" of the ship is where the bridge is located, directly beneath the bridge are the primary escape pods. Exiting the bridge from the door leads into the large common room which is divided into two stories with the upper one only being a catwalk. Go down the stairs from the bridge entrance and you're on the lower floor of the common room. At the top and to the left and the right of the common room are two doors each that lead into a total of six living quarters (each with their own personal bath). Living quarters are cylindrical and designed to be able to seal themselves in case of catastrophic failure. Cookie's room is the one nearest to the bridge, so he has to use some pull down ladder/stairs from the catwalk to get to it. To the back of the common room (on the lower floor) there's the proper dinning room, the kitchen is directly above it, and directly above the kitchen there's the food vault where supplies and ingredient acquisitions that need further processing are stored. Beneath the common room there's a hangar for the smaller landing craft, The Cup Cake and any other vehicles the crew happens to have. There's also a series of maintenance tubes above and below the common room. At the back of the ship are the engines and maintenance rooms for them. The ship was built by Springtime and Dr Carina Castle working together. Crew *Cookie Cutter (captain) *Kay-2 *Inva Raleadra *Bli*thip* PinaPlus II :I was the core of a yacht once. It was wonderful. All of my power needs were attended, I was kept dust free, waxed even. I had vacation days, believe it or not. Saw the daiquiri nebula one of those trips, so beautiful I nearly shorted. :Now look at me. I am the glue keeping this piece of shite together. The engine makes barely enough energy to speak, let alone make proper insults. I used to be a yacht! The ship's A.I., PinaPlus maintains everything from the artificial gravity to motion sensor doors to calculating FTL jumps; he's not directly wired into the life support systems though. He's annoyed that he's been installed into a personal spaceship since he feels it's beneath what he was preprogrammed for, he's doubly annoyed that his interface avatar has been configured to look like an angry pineapple ring slice. He has a series of robots styled to resemble his interface avatar to help maintain his ship body when repairs are necessary. His grievances waned when he discovered just how adaptable his program is and his capacity to be upgraded. He keeps himself occupied by maintaining an occupant observation journal and figuring out ways to push his adaptability while pondering why his programmers installed all the things they did. Gallery 1395539534035.png|Might be some PKs 1405220882559.png 1415580636868.jpg|The prototype 1394337602010.jpg|The first drawing 1394342274732.jpg|PinaPlus' interface avatar 1407570110599.png|Sense of scale See Also *The Pineapple Cake's Ship Logs Category:Locations Category:Groups Category:Characters